The Truth About the Scoobies
by Love-is-Genderless
Summary: Buffy's b-day with some wacky twists, XS, WT, BF, really 14A, no flames! DISCONTINUED DUE TO LACK OF INTEREST!1
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no one except Sera, Mel, Ryan and Greg, their mine, but you can use them, DON'T SUE!!  
  
Joyce looked up as a light flashed across the porch and stood, a van stopped and the doors opened. Joyce smiled, "glad you guys could come, Buffy's missed you." Angel slammed his door shut and Cordy, Gunn, Fred, Wesley, Connor and Gwen crowded around him. Angel nodded, "no problem, is she inside?" "Everyone's asleep, they had a busy day, watching movies and eating pizza, Buffy's pre-birthday party party." Gunn punched Angel's shoulder, "sounds like she's fun." Joyce smiled, "she's changed a little since you last saw her." Angel smiled, "I'm sure she's still the same old Buffy." Joyce nodded, half smiling, as if hiding a secret joke, she put a finger to her lips and opened the door, "quiet, we don't want to wake them, I set up seven cots in the basement, this way." The Fang Gang walked into the house and slipped off their coats and shoes quietly, and placed their bags down, before looking into the living room, what a shock.  
  
The entire scooby gang were all curled up, sleeping, but they were all on bean bag chairs, and coupled. That wasn't what shocked them, it was the fact that girls were with girls and guys were with guys. Angel stepped forward quietly to get a better look, Buffy and Faith were curled up on a green bean bag chair, both embracing each other, Faith's brown hair lay on Buffy's cheek and Buffy's head rested on Faith's shoulder, Willow and Tara looked almost the same. Two other girls were lying on the couch, one protecting the other, a male couple was doing the same on the love seat. Angel didn't recigonize the two couples, he nearly pinched himself when he saw Xander with his arms around Spike's waist and resting his head on Spike's shoulder as his Childe slept peacefully. As well Oz and Devon lay facing the TV, Devon's arm across Oz's stomach and his hand somewhat tangeled in the wolf's. Joyce stepped beside Angel, "don't stare, it's rude, I'll explain everything tomorrow, come on, get to bed." A nod, "yeah, this is confusing."  
  
Buffy slowly opened her eyes and looked around, she smiled and put a hand to her head, she felt fingers entangle hers. "Good morning, sleepyhead." Buffy tipped her head back, "morning, where's everyone else?" "Scattered, last one up, birthday girl." Buffy stood and stretched, she yawned and Willow walked into the living room her hair was damp and she was brushing it, "I think you should wait for the bathroom." "My house, my rules, and my birthday." Willow nodded and Dawn walked in, "geez, even the downstairs bathroom's crammed." Joyce walked into the living room, "morning honey, Angel and company got here around one last night, that's why the basement's crowded, how long's the line?" Spike walked in towel drying his hair, "three more people." Buffy smiled, "well, I have my own personal bathroom, I always lock the door, so, I'll be there."  
  
Once everyone had showered and changed Joyce was making breakfast, for everyone, including Angel Inc. Buffy sat at the table reading a magazine and sipping her coffee, Joyce served out breakfast and sat down, Willow was introducing the scoobies and Angel was introducing everyone from Angel Inc. There was a knock on the front door and Giles walked in, "and that's Giles, he's Buffy and Faith's Watcher." Buffy looked over and smiled, "present!" Giles smiled, "later." She sighed and picked up a piece of toast, Dawn bounded down the stairs and walked into the living room, "hi guys." She grabbed a piece of toast and bit it, "bye mom, bye guys." She grabbed her bag and ran out the door, Willow smiled, "and that flash was Buffy's sister Dawn, she's got school." Connor took a bite of toast and Dawn walked back in, "I forgot, no school today, woha, new people."  
  
Dawn plopped down and reached for the jam, Xander did the same, they glared at each other, "oh, you're going down physic boy." "Bring it on cat girl." Buffy sighed, "here we go again." Dawn lept out of her chair and morphed into a jaguar, Xander backed away, "okay, take the jam." Dawn morphed back, "damn straight I get the jam." She took the jam and sat back down, she turned to the Fang Gang, "oh, I can turn into a cat, pass the toast." Gunn passed the basket to her and she grabbed two slices, Ryan and Greg, took the plate after Dawn was finished and Dawn looked around, "where's Sera and Mel, they were hear last night." Willow nodded,  
  
"they decided to go Wiccan group, Tara and I decided to stay, it's getting boring." Dawn nodded and looked at Connor, "so you're Angel's kid."  
  
Connor nodded and she picked up her glass of juice, "cool." Angel sipped his coffee, "anyone care to explain the sleeping arrangement?" All movement stopped and Buffy faced her mother,  
  
"you didn't tell him?" "I was going to, but I wanted to wait for you." The entire scobby gang, minus Dawn groaned shook their heads, Fred's eyes widened, "oh, oh, I see, pass the peanut butter." Willow passed it to her and Fred whispered her discovery in Gunn's ear, he nodded and slowly Gwen realized what was going on and told Connor and Wesley, everyone faced Angel and he nodded, "I see, that explains alot." Dawn giggled, "like the line up for the bathroom." Buffy faced her sister, "shut up, hygine is important." Slowly Buffy began to giggle, and she picked up her water, "we need another bathroom in this house."  
  
Faith nodded, "oh yeah." The doorbell rang and Joyce stood, "I''l get it." There was a pause before Joyce walked into the dining room followed by a green skinned demon wearing a red suit. The Fang Gang looked up and waved, "hey Lorne." The demon waved and Joyce put a chair at the table, "take a seat, Lorne?" He nodded and Angel shifted down, Lorne sat down and looked at Dawn, "Key?" Dawn nodded and smiled, "aura reader?" Lorne nodded and grabbed an apple, Spike snickered and everyone face the vampire, he looked up and Willow cracked up laughing and fell to the floor. Buffy shook her head and the red head's laughter stopped and she took her seat, "sorry, inside joke." She took a sip of water and Buffy sighed, "do I want to know." Spike faced her, "no."  
  
Buffy banged a hand to the table, "damnit, now I want to know." Xander looked at Buffy with almost the same look as Spike and she nodded, "oh." Angel looked over, clueless, "what's everyone getting but me?" The Fang Gang shrugged and Buffy let out a small sqeak as Faith slowly began to rub up her leg with her foot, there was the sound of the door opening and two women walked in, both goths and black haired, Willow and Tara looked up and spoke in usion, "how was wicca group?" They exchanged a small smile and the one girl whose hair was streaked with ice blue and tipped with white rolled her purple eyes, "same old, same old, meditation, and bake sale." She waved a hand and pulled the wooden chair that appeared over to the table, her partner sat in a hanging chair that she conjured up, "so Willow, what'd we miss, new people poped up." Willow smiled, "not much Sera, these are friends of Buffy's old boyfriend Angel."  
  
The other snorted and sipped her tea, "old's the right word." Buffy faced her, "Mel, apologize!" She smirked and sighed, "sorry, but it's true, so, Connor, how's life?" The teen looked up, "how'd you know my name." Melanie smiled, "I'm smart, a witch, a mind reader and part Oracle, plus it's on the tag in front of your plate." He picked up the cue card and rolled his eyes, "right." Sera pulled out an elastic and swept her hair back, she pulled it into a bun placing the extra elastic in the pocket of her black overalls she sat back, smiling she faced Buffy, "honestly Buff." Buffy smiled, "Spike started it." Spike lowered his half raised mug, "right blame it on the helpless, gay vampire!" Buffy nodded, "that's my plan." He shook his head, "besides, it's Xander's fault."  
  
Xander smiled, "yep, I take full credit." Spike half growled at him, and leaned over and whispered something in his ear, at each word Xander's eyes widened, he nodded, "okay." Spike continued and Xander squeaked and ran from the table, Spike smirked and sat back, "that shut him up." "I heard that!" Buffy shook her head, "I really don't wanna know." There was a soft and faint ringing and Xander ran into the room and flipped open his cell, "hello?" He nodded, "this is he, I beg your pardon?" Xander sank into his chair and looked down, "I see, yes, yes, thank you." He flipped the phone shut and stood, "excuse me." He ran out of the room and there was the sound of the basement door opening then slamming shut, Spike stood and Buffy nodded, "go talk, see what's wrong." As Spike disppeared Sera buttered a piece pf toast, "so, when's the party starting?"  
  
Spike walked into the darkened basement, looking around he saw no trace of his lover, but he knew Xander was down there. Ever since the spell that made them all immortal, Spike included with sunlight not hurting him he couldn't think of anything that would bother Xander like that. Taking his duster off and throwing it over the railing he continued walking, he noticed Xander curled up behind a pile of boxes and heard him sobbing quietly. He sniffled and looked over, "leave me alone." "Can't do that, wanna know what's wrong." "Nothing, I'm fine." Spike crouched next to the brunette, "so, you're curled up in a corner, crying in a basement, while breakfast is going on upstairs during your friend's birthday cause your fine?" "Yep." Spike tilted his head, "come on Xander, tell me what's wrong, you know I can't stand seeing you cry." "Alright fine, I'm dying Spike." 


	2. Immortality is a fickle friend

Discliamer: I own nothing but the previous four I've stated!!! All belong to Joss Whedon, almighty GOD!! I only get to play. *Sigh*  
  
Setting: early sixth season of Buffy, early fourth season of Angel, but Connor and Angel get along just fine and Wesley was forgiven. Joyce never died as you can tell.  
  
Thank you as always to my wonderful Beta: Angelus' & Spike's gal, R&R people!!  
  
Spike looked at his lover in shock and frowned, "dying, Xan, you can't die, you're immortal." Xander sniffed and wiped his eyes, "yeah well, seems like I can, seems AIDS doesn't care." With that said he broke down in sobs and Spike pulled him gently into his arms, "luv, why don't we talk to Willow, she mught be able to do a spell or something to get rid of it, sound good?" Xander looked at Spike with a tear stained face and slowly nodded, Spike smiled and stood offering a hand, Xander took it and stood as well. Straightening his clothes Xander marched up the stairs and Spike followed his boyfriend.  
  
Once upstairs Spike watched as Xander plopped into a chair and he faced Willow, "Red, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Willow nodded and stood, following Spike out to the back porch she faced him, "did you find out what was wrong and what the phone call was about?" Spike nodded and sat on a chair, thanking Willow silently for the spell she had done to make him immune to sunlight, "yeah, I found out, it was the doctor, with the results of Xander's bloodtest." Willow nodded, "so, what were the results?" Spike bit his lip, looking at Willow, "uh, Xan's-Xan's positive." Willow covered her mouth in a silent gasp and Spike nodded, "its a bit much to take in." Willow nodded, "that's why he took off, what's up?" Spike sighed, "I figured the immortalilty spell would hold up, but he might get sick, is there anything we can do, anything a spell to remove it?" Willow frowned, "I think so, I mean I'll have to talk to Sera, Mel, Tara, Ryan and Greg, but I think we might be able to manage something." Spike smiled and she pulled him in for a light hug, she patted his back, "it's okay to cry Spike." He sobbed quietly and tears rolled down his cheeks, Willow smiled slightly, "I'll see if we can do it today, okay?" Spike nodded and followed her back into the house, hoping that Xander would be alright.  
  
Xander looked up at Willow who looked at him sympatetically and leaned over to whisper the situation in Tara's ear. The blonde nodded and leaned over to Greg, Buffy looked at Willow, "what's up Wills?" Willow sat down, "nothing, anothing at-" Xander broke her off by leaning close to Buffy and whispering in her ear, she nodded slowly and gave him a small hug, everyone looked at the blonde slayer and she shook her head, "it's nothing." The six magic weilding people stood and faced Xander, Sera cleared her throat and smiled slightly, "Xander could you, Buffy and Spike come with us please." The three stood and Buffy looked at Joyce, "we'll be back soon, it's just a little spell we have to do, come on guys." The nine walked out of the house and Dawn frowned, "that was weird, probably a present or something."  
  
Walking into the empty Magic Box Willow snickered, "Anya'd kill us if she was here." Xander nodded and faced Greg, "what do I have to do?" Greg sighed, "just take a seat for now, we need to get ready first." Buffy faced Spike who was browsing the shelves of Giles's and her mother's store, "you okay?" Spike faced her, "fine, I'm fine." With a nod Willow grabbed a few jars and a cauldron, she faced Xander and handed him a thick black pillar candle, "sit cross legged on the ground with this." Xander did so and Buffy and Spike hopped onto the counter, they were only witnesses. Slowly the witches and worlocks made a circle around Xander and Willow poured the stuff into the cauldron and dropped a lit match into it, green smoke curled around the room and Spike closed his eyes and could only hope that everything would turn out okay...  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger, sorry, but I'm evil, plus I needed time to think of a good spell to use.  
  
My birthday's coming, yay for me, only five more days from when I'm writing this. Please Read and Review, it  
  
keeps my hopes and dreams alive. Plus it makes me update faster, ta-ta for now folks, Hugs, Kisses and Cheery  
  
Vibes to my fans!! Review mine and I'll review yours!! 


End file.
